The Child of Arceus
by ElementicTheLegendaryWolf
Summary: Lisa, a young girl with a chara and an egg, find Ash and his friends, along with an old friend from a year ago...When the guardians, along with some friends, come to the pokemon world, Galactic takes a whole new turn with a secret plan. Can Lisa and her friends defeat Team Galactic, and maybe even a stronger evil?
1. Chapter 1

((OOC: Keep in mind that Paul and Lisa met while Paul was in Hoenn. I can imagine him having Torterra in that region.))

A young girl, blue eyed with a normal skintone and long blonde hair, reached her hand up, the hand having a few bits of food. A small, fairy-like person took the food, and started to eat it.

"Do you like it, Dial?"

"Yes! Thanks, Lisa!"

Lisa smiled. Her chara seemed to be very happy. Dial, who looked like a human with Dialga features, came from her large dream to meet the legendary pokemon of time and space-Dialga and Palkia.

It was big, but she felt she could eventually meet them.

On a chain on the side of Lisa's waist, was a pink egg with magenta stripes that went zig-zagged. It was similier to the egg that Dial had come from, except the egg was blue and the stripes were dark blue.

A sound that Lisa had heard before echoed through her ears.

"Gli!"

"Not now, ok?"

She had lived with these Gligar and their Gliscor master for a while now, and they treated her like just a normal person, which Lisa liked.

"Gliiii..."

"LATER. I'm tired from today. Beside, shouldn't you guys be trying to find a way out of the city?"

The Gligar in front of her 'sighed' and nodded. Dial smiled. "Hey Lisa, wanna go out for a bit?"

Lisa smiled. "Sure!"

She stared out of the roof she and the pokemon lived. It had been a year...

Him...Lisa remembered the boy who had saved her back in Hoenn.

He had gotten a chara egg as well. Dial hatched before his egg or Lisa's other one, though, so she had never met his chara.

_Paul...I wonder if you are traveling here in Sinnoh now._

She then looked below and saw two males and a female, pokemon with them, walking below. Turning to Dial, a thing similier to the thing on Dialga's back appeared on her back, along with mini metallic wings on her hands and feet. She flew around town, making sure nobody saw her.

"Muiri Muiri!"

Looking down, Lisa saw a few X-eggs below. They had encountered the people she had seen earilier.

Wait a minute...

_Is that...Paul?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lisa's POV**

I wasn't mistaken. With the three other people, cornered by the X-eggs, was Paul. The boy I had met a year ago. A chara floated next to him-it looked similier to Lance, the champion of Johto, except he had shorter hair that was dark purple, and the colors on his clothes were reversed. The three people with him had charas too, though I couldn't see them as well.

I turned to Dial, who nodded. Silently, I opened my bag, and took out a light blue crystal shard. A right-side-up heart design was faintly shown on the shard, the point on the right side of it. I then went into an alley and said the right words.

"My own heart: Unlock."

Dial then went into her egg, and went into my heart. My hair (which, by the way, was in a ponytail) went first down, then into two ponytails. I looked similier to a human Dial-like a human with Dialga clothing.

"Chara nari: Time Goddess!"

I flew up, still being careful they didn't see me. A long silver blade with a light blue handle and a dark blue jewel on it appeared in my hand. The Timing Glave.

I swooped down, and got the X-eggs attention, obviously catching the attention of the three people and Paul. Out of the corner of my eye, I could easily see a look of both shock and amazement on Paul's face. Same with his chara, though the chara seemed more confused.

The X-eggs chased me, and I concentrated on the blade in my hand. It turned into a long light blue staff, with two claws holding dark blue jewels at both ends.

I spun it around, and it created sparkles that swept towards the X-eggs. They then returned to Heart's Eggs, and flew off back to their owners. I landed, then turned to normal, perfectly aware Paul could see me.

He crept out of the alley he had been in, his face still filled with the same shock and amazement. "Lisa?" I nodded, making him run up. "I haven't seen you since Hoenn!" I smiled and replied "It's nice to see you again."

Dial flew around his head, making me laugh. "Dial missed you, by the way. I see your chara hatched." Paul slightly smiled and nodded. "His name's Lancerse. Kinda similier to the Johto champion." Lancerese nodded to Dial and me.

Then, another boy with a Pikachu came up. A chara was near him- similier to Steven- in fact, all that was different was that it had longer hair. "You know her, Paul?" Paul turned with a glare towards him. "Is it any of your buisness?" The other boy snarled. "You're so annoying!" I frowned. "Who's he?" The other boy said "I'm Ash, this is Pikachu. My chara is Kensto." He then growled at Paul. "I'm also Paul's rival." I nodded. "I see..."

A young girl with a Piplup then came up and went over to me while Paul and Ash argued. She had a chara too-it had long blonde hair, and wore a light blue cute dress with pink bows on the rims. On it's feet were pink flats with light blue bows on the top, the sides, and the back. "They're always like this. I'm Dawn, and this is Piplup, my starter. The chara with me is Fanta." I smiled. "Lisa. This chara is Dial." Dial smiled at Fanta, who curtsied.

I saw an older looking man and instantly recognized him. "Isn't that the Pewter Gym leader, Brock?" Dawn nodded. "The chara with him is Rocky. Kinda of a bad joke if you ask me." I nodded. Next to Brock was a male chara who had short black hair and an outfit similier to rocks (duh!).

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a stray Gligar motioning it's hand towards me. I turned and walked away. Paul noticed and said "Going somewhere?" I nodded. "I need to go alone. See ya later."

I was back at the hideout in the evening (it takes a while to get back), and noticed something pretty hard to miss-Gliscor was gone. A gligar came up and quickly said "Gli! Gli gli gli! Gliga!" My eyes widened.

Paul had captured Gliscor. The only thing left to do was for me to guide the Gligar to the forest.

I smiled softly. "Just like him..." The Gligar was surprised that I wasn't mad for him taking Gliscor, and then asked something crazy.

He asked why I didn't mind a stranger taking the master. Paul, a STRANGER?

I glared. "I KNOW him! He SAVED MY LIFE IN HOENN!" The Gligar stared, then stared down. I frowned, then rubbed the pokemon's head. "It's ok...You didn't know him." The Gligar smiled.

I then chuckled. "Ready ta go?" The pack of Gligar all nodded. The Dialga back thing appeared on my back again, and so did the metalic wings on my wrists and ankles. I flew overhead, the Gligar following me. I noticed Ash and his friends in the roof of the pokemon center, and Ash capturing a happy Gligar. It was the silly one. I smiled and watched them, the Gligar and Dial smiling with me. Nurse Joy looked up and noticed me, winking. I winked back, knowing she understanded where I was taking the other Gligar.

Once in the forest, I sadly smiled. "I guess this is it..." The Gligar all looked sad. "I then noticed something I haven't noticed before, and I was quite surprised when I saw it.

A shiny Gligar was in the back.

I motioned it to come forward, surprising all the Gligar. I held up a pokeball and smiled. "Wanna come?" The shiny Gligar's eyes sparkled before I pressed the button, calling the pokemon in. The ball didn't even shake-the shiny seemed happy and content.

I beamed as the rest of the Gligar flew off waving. Now, since I was not staying with someone, why not explore Sinnoh?


	3. Chapter 3

((ooc: As if you couldn't tell already, these will mostly be in Lisa's POV, though it might change a few times.))

**Lisa's POV**

I stared ahead at the town I was near. Dial was sitting on the other egg in my bag, waiting for when I moved to come out. However, the bag rustled before Dial came up right away. "X-eggs! But there are charas down there, too!" I nodded to her, then ran down. Sure enough, there were some X-eggs, and Ash and his friends were down there with them. Paul wasn't there, but Maylene and a young man was down there.

But those weren't the only humans there, and I froze when I saw it.

Team Galactic, and Saturn was there...

Dial nudged me. "This might be our chance!" I nodded.

"My own heart: Unlock!"

...

"Chara Nari: Time Goddess!"

Flying down, I waved to the others and landed, keeping an eye on Saturn. A pokeball from my belt flashed, sending out an Espeon. A few Golbat flew towards her, but a Psychic made them struggle, then shot them away. I nodded to Ash and Dawn, (Brock seemed a bit older) who nodded to their charas. All of them said "My own heart: Unlock!"

Dawn's hair went into a ponytail, and got the same dress as Fanta. "Chara Nari: Coordinator Heart!"

Ash went into a bright red bodysuit with blue stripes and got a black cape. "Chara Nari: Champion Hero!"

We were ready. Saturn smirked when he noticed me. "I see you still have your high ego." I growled. "You neither!" Dawn turned to me, confused. "You guys know eachother?" Saturn frowned in anger. "She keeps stopping Galactic from completing our plans." I snarled. "Because it makes people suffer!" The remaining Golbat shot towards us. A pink wand with two light blue ribbons tied on the top. "Entertainment Starshine!" The sparkles from the wand shot to the Golbat, making them faint. The X-eggs were still there, though.

"Spiral Heart!"

A pink scepter twirled and distracted the X-eggs. A young cheerleader girl caught the item. Did she character transform?

A few others were there. A king-like boy, a clown girl, a boy in a cool outfit, and a VERY young girl who had a sun-like design on her back floating.

The king boy smiled. "Good work, Amu!" The cheerleader girl, who's name seemed to be Amu, smiled. "Thanks, Tadase! Now, Ran, switch with Miki!" A ghostly cheerleader chara who's name was Ran apparently appeared and saluted. "Right! Miki!" Miki, an artist-like chara, flew jup and nodded. Amu seemed to have a third who seemed like a house maid, and a fourth who seemed like a singer.

Amu's outfit changed then to match Miki's. "Chara Nari: Amulet Spade!"

The king boy, Tadase, then turned to the other three. "Nagihiko, Rima, Rikka! Distract the X-eggs, Amu and I will deal with the attackers!" The other three nodded. The clown girl, Rima, ran up and got the X-eggs attention. The boy, Nagihiko, followed her, along with the other sun girl Rikka.

A music note wand then appeared in Amu's hand. "Prism Music!" Tadase followed her lead. "Holy Crown!" The two attacks hit the other bad pokemon out. Saturn snarled. "We got the data we came for, so we will take our leave now." The members of Galactic went into a helicoptor, and it flew off. Amu flew over to the X-eggs.

"Negative Heart: Lock on! Open Heart!"

Heart symbols purified the X-eggs.

The new heroes turned to normal, along with me and the other two. Amu walked up. "I'm Amu, my charas are Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia." Tadase was there as well, with the others. "I'm Tadase, and this is Kiseki."

"I am Rima. My chara is Kusukusu."

"Name's Nagihiko. Here's Rhythm, my chara."

"Hi there! I'm Rikka, and this is my chara named Hotaru!"

The charas waved, and we all smiled.

"I am Lisa, and my chara is Dial."

"I'm Ash, and this is Kensto."

"Dawn. Here is my chara, Fanta."

"I'm Brock, and this is Rocky."

Amu smiled. "Nice to meet you all. But...what are those?" She pointed to the pokemon. A person here doesn't know about the pokemon?

Dawn seemed confused. "These are creatures called pokemon. This is Espeon, Piplup, and Pikachu. Why don't you know about them?" Tadase frowned. "We are from a different world, one without these Pokemon."

Everyone was surprised. Rima sighed. "We were pulled into this world through a mysterious book missing a few pages, but they showed these pokemon you have." Ash smiled. "It's ok-we were just a bit surprised." Rikka winked. "Ok!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Dawn's POV**

These other-worldly people seemed to make Lisa a bit unerving. Wonder why...

Anyway, after everyone had calmed down, Amu and the others had explained where they came from-this Japan seemed interesting. Fanta and the other charas were being told stories by Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and the other charas that came from this Japan.

Amu sighed. "We don't know why we came. But isn't one of us missing?" Tadase's eyes grew large. "Hikaru! He didn't arrive with us, did he?" Ash was confused. "Is Hikaru a friend of yours?" Rima nodded. Rikka seemed worried. "H-hikaru..." Hotaru flew over to Rikka and tried to comfort her.

Lisa still seemed nervous, then sighed. "Guys...I need to tell you all something. Rather, show you. Take a look at this." She then took out a light blue shard, it seemed hexigonical. Then Reggie gasped. "A shard of the Adament Orb! It's said to give the legendary Dialga power!" Everyone gasped. Lisa frowned. "I don't know why, but when I became 10, before I got my starter, my mother gave me three shards-one of the Adament Orb, one of the Lustrous Orb, and one of the rumored Griseous Orb." It's real?

"She never told why she gave them to me, but a while after, the two other shard were stolen by Galactic. I only have the Adament Shard now."

Amu sighed. "Who is this Dialga? We ARE not from this world." Reggie sighed. "Dialga, along with Palkia and Giratina, are the gods that created time, space, and distortion. Dialga of time, Palkia of space, and Giratina of distortion. They are said to answer to a higher pokemon, but nobody knows it's name." Tadase nodded. "Interesting."

A scream then was heard outside. We rushed out, and were met by a sight that shocked everyone.

A Galactic airship was attacking the city.

Lisa rushed over, then I realised something horrid.

That scream had been Paul's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lisa's POV**

I ran like no tomorrow into the collapsing town. _Paul! Hang in there! _I looked around, then turned to Dial, who nodded. A light blue necklace then appeared on my neck, and I concentrated, reading the auras around me. _No...no...hmm...there! _I sensed him. The necklace vanished, and I ran into a burning building. It was falling quickly, but I kept going.

After going up a few levels, I found him. Paul was up against a wall, alive, but severly injured. I went over, and got him up. Turns out he was awake. "Lisa..." I nodded. "It'll be ok. Let's hurry." He nodded, and we started to head back down.

This wasn't going to be easy, however. On the last level, debris fell and blocked the way out. Paul then began to cough. He had breathed in too much smoke! He fell down while coughing. "L-lisa...make a path for yourself..." My eyes widened. Was he...worried about me?

There was so much fire that began to surround us. I was starting to panic. Paul was now unconcious, fire surrounded us...

Then, my other chara egg began to glow.

It floated in front of me, then hatched. Inside was another female. It had long wavy pink hair, and it's clothes were similier to the body the legendary Palkia. It's voice was cute and calm as it said "Lisa...everything will be fine. I am Kia. Are you ready?" I had forgotten that Palkia is part water type! I nodded.

"My own heart...unlock!"

My hair went down again as Kia's egg entered my body. My clothes were like Palkia, and my hair was wavy. "Chara nari: Space Goddess!"

I concentrated, and a water shield enveloped both me and Paul. However, from earlier, debris had hurt me a lot. Inside, Kia warned "From your injuries, we can't hold this form for long! Hurry!" I nodded, then got Paul up and made a run for it. I slammed into the debris, and it was destroyed. We managed to get out, but due to my injuries, I turned back to normal and collapsed.

**Paul's POV**

I woke up, and somehow was out of the building. I was on the ground, in fact. I was better, so I got up and looked around.

That's when I noticed Lisa collapsed on the ground.

I face her and noticed Dial and another chara that represented Palkia. I slowly put my hand on her shoulder, and her eyes opened a bit. "Paul...you're ok..." For some reason, I felt anger inside me. "What were you thinking, Lisa?! You could have been killed!" Lisa chuckled. "Idiot...do you think I would leave you in there to die?" My eyes widened, and I calmed down a bit. "Lisa...what do you mean?" Lisa smiled weakly. "Maybe that isn't the right question...do you think I would leave the person I care about the most in there?" I froze. _Is she...?_

My thoughts were interuppted by Lisa's eyes closing suddenly. I felt her. There was a VERY faint pulse...Lancerse went over and gasped. "She isn't breathing!" I quickly picked her up and ran towards the house.

Reggie and the others were there. That girl with Ash saw me and gasped. I went over, a paniced look on my face. "We need to get her inside!" Everyone nodded, and we went inside. I took her to my room alone, and put her down on my bed. "Hang in there, Lisa..." I think I got what she meant by saving the person she cared about the most.

I went back into the living room and sat on the couch, while the others were at the table in the kitchen. _Is she going to be ok? _Dial and Lisa's new chara flew over to me. Dial frowned. "Lisa is strong. She'll make it." I turned to Lancerse, who nodded. "Let's believe them.

A while later, Reggie had come from the kitchen. "Paul...you've been out here for a while." I frowned. "But Lisa...she might not make it with her condition." He sat down next to me. "Listen, Paul. Lisa made it when you met her in Hoenn, didn't she?" He had a point...Reggie smiled. "I sent Dawn to check on her." I nodded. "Ok-"

My response was interrupted by a shriek. Everyone ran up to where Lisa and Dawn were. Dawn had rushed out of the room and turned to us. "You guys need to see this!" We rushed in, and I froze in my steps. The entire room was messed up...

And Lisa was gone.


End file.
